Christmas Surprises
by ThatSarcasticGirl666
Summary: Soulmates come in may different ways. Remus is kind of glad when his turned out to be Sirius. Written for the Who's My Soulmate Challenge.


James, Remus, and Sirius were staying at the Potter Manor for Holiday Break. Sadly, Peter couldn't make it because he made plans with an old friend before anyone thought of going to the Manor. Mrs. Potter wasn't feeling good so Remus had volunteered to cook Christmas dinner.

Near the time Remus finished, Sirius filtered in and tried to steal pieces of food. Every time he tried Remus would slap his hand away. Finally, Remus had enough.

"Sirius."

"Yes."

"Could you set the table please," Remus said as he handed a stack of plates to Sirius.

"Sure, Werewolf McWerewolf, I'll set the table."

Remus dropped the cups he was holding. Remus just stared at Sirius. Sirius stares at Remus.

James ran in. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Sirius set the plates on an empty space on the counter. Then Remus had an arm and mouthful of Sirius. They stood there for a few moments; lips moving softly, tongues dancing together. They broke apart at James' cough.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

Remus removed himself for Sirius' embrace with a red face and rubbing the back of his neck. "Seems like Sirius is my soulmate." Sirius hummed and started to set the table.

"Congrats, mate," James said while clapping Remus on the shoulder.

Sirius pouted at James after he put the last plate down. "What about me, Prongs?"

James repeated it to Sirius. Sirius gave a goofy smile and started to put the food on the table.

Remus and James stared at him. "Are you okay, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're setting the table."

"And?"

"Willingly," James stressed.

"James," Sirius paused, probably for dramatics, "I just found out that the bloke I have pretty much been in love with since forever is my soulmate. I am allowed to be out of character."

Remus was stuck on the "bloke I have pretty much been in love with since forever" part of Sirius' mini-speech. He smiled big and pulled Sirius to him when he was close enough and kissed the living daylights out him.

"As much as I am happy for you two, could you just please stop kissing in front of me."

They didn't listen to James. Kissing Sirius was amazing. Sirius' lips were cold compared to Remus'. He knew that he ran hotter than a normal person. Remus knotted a hand in Sirius' hair, his other going on the other's hip. Both of Sirius' hands were on Remus' hips.

"Why must I be so lonely?" James asked.

"No clue," Sirius said when he pulled away from Remus, who buried his head in Sirius' neck. Sirius' breath hitched when Remus started to kiss and lick his neck. Remus enjoyed every second of it.

"I'm pretty much in love with you too," Remus said into Sirius' neck.

Soon all of the house's occupants sat at the table having dinner. Mr. Potter sat at the head with Mrs. Potter on his left, James next to her; right of Mr. Potter was Remus with Sirius next to him. The whole house rang with laughter.

"Is that so, James?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yeah, Filch looked so panicked that he dropped what he took from us and ran," James explained.

Mrs. Potter stood and tapped her fork against her glass. When everyone quieted she spoke, "I would like to just say that I am thankful for the time we have spent together. Although we aren't blood family, we are family because we chose to be. I am grateful that you two," She gestured to Remus and Sirius, "and Peter, who sadly isn't here, have become phenomenal friends." She smiled and sat down.

James stood up next. "So, I'm not really good at these things, but I have to say, in school, I was alone until another Gryffindor came up to me and declared himself my new best friend. From there we were amazing friends. Later we noticed a quiet Gryffindor and we became friends with him. Next year, on the train, we walked into a presumably empty cabin. The three of us walked in and found a second year Gryffindor who had tattered robes and was dead asleep. Later he joined our group. Now I have the best friend and another part to our family. So I stand here and feel proud of how far I have come with everyone I have met."

When James sat down, Mr. Potter stood up. "Now I have seen friendship in my lifetime; nothing compares to the Marauders. You four have a bond like no other. I am grateful that you have forged a bond that will last centuries. I am grateful for my wife who has been with me every step of the way."

Remus stood next. "Right now, I have never felt so loved. All my life I was looked down because of what I am. And I am grateful that my closest friend, and family." He added, looking towards Mr. and Mrs. Potter, "I may still have some problems, I'm just happy that I have such caring people in my life. Three of whom help me in any way I need. For that I am grateful."

Last was Sirius. Remus and Sirius both agreed that Sirius was to tell the Potters the news. "Mom, Dad," he started, "I just want to thank you for what you did for me when I was disowned. I have been the happiest I have in my life here. Life has gotten better because of my soulmate," He paused to look a Remus. Mr. and Mrs. Potter gasped. " I also want to thank my friends for being there with me and not turning me away when I need it."

As soon as Sirius sat down, Remus took his hand.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Mrs. Potter said.

They both thanked her and everyone tucked in.

After dinner, everyone sat around the tree. Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat on the loveseat, James near the tree, Remus sitting on the other side with Sirius leaning his head on Remus' shoulder. Presents were being passed out.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had gotten a pair of tickets for a cruise around the world.

Remus had gotten a book called Magical Charm to Use Around the House from James, a set of rare quills from Sirius, a few muggle books from Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and a sweater with a wolf from Peter.

James got a couple Quidditch posters from his parents, a broom cleaning kit from Sirius, chocolates and candy from Remus, and a sweater with a deer from Peter.

Sirius got a prank set from James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter got him a set of sketching tools, Remus got him a dog collar.

"Really, Remus?" He asked through all the laughter.

Remus nodded. "That's not your real present." He stood and walked to the couch and reached in. He pulled a set of keys out. He handed them to Sirius.

"What are these for?" He asked. Remus had to try really hard to not smile.

"Why do you look outside," He said.

Everyone got up to follow, curious about the gift. Outside sat a motorcycle. Sirius gasped and ran to it. He ran his hands over it.

"Remus, baby, I love you."

Remus' face broke out into a smile. "I love you too."

Sirius stood straight and ran to Remus. Remus found himself wrap in his arms.

"Thank you," Sirius repeated. Remus pretended not to notice that Sirius was crying. Another pair of arm circled them followed by Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Remus had never felt so loved in his life.


End file.
